


You Had Me at "Turn Up"

by milkwithcalsehun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M, Mixtape, School Life, but it's ok, lots of swearing okay, sleepy suga is sleepy, this is pretty dumb tbh, turning tf up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkwithcalsehun/pseuds/milkwithcalsehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because life is hard, it doesn't mean you can't turn tf up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Me at "Turn Up"

**Author's Note:**

> written for a beautiful soul
> 
> y'all need to get ready to put on the 2005 Usher CD bc y'all 'bout to TURN UP

Jungkook sighed and almost slammed his head against his desk. Class was boring, as per usual, and his best friend, Jimin, was too busy being a dumb twat to entertain him. He groaned silently and tried to vaporize his teacher with his mind. It didn't work. 

About mid-way into the teacher's lesson on some kind of Korean history (and also mid-way though the crumbling of Jugkook's sanity), a loud, indecipherable shout could be heard from the hallway. The teacher's head snapped towards the sound, his eyes bulging out of his head like a fish. The sound was getting closer, accompanied by heavy footsteps. Pretty soon, it became clear as to what exactly the sound was. It was a person, probably a student, yelling, followed by some one else, probably a teacher, yelling back.

"Turn up!" came the probably-student voice.

"Kim Taehyung! Stop yelling! And stop running!" bellowed the probably-teacher.

Once the disturbance was gone, Jungkook's teacher went right back to teaching. Jungkook, however, was too fascinated too pretend to pay attention. He turned to Jimin and started to bug him about it.

"Hey, Jimin. The fuck was that?" he yell-whispered.

"It was probably just your average hallway riff raff. And don't say "fuck" in class," Jimin scolded.

And with that, Jimin went back to being a dumb twat and Jungkook found his mind occupied with the identity of the average hallway riff raff who yelled "turn up".

-

"Namjoon hyung, do you know a guy by the name of Kim Taehyung?" Jungkook questioned during lunch.

"Are you going to ask everyone at the lunch table if they know him until someone says yes?" Namjoon deadpanned.

"Yes," Jungkook said bluntly.

"Why do you even want to know who he is?" Seokjin asked, butting into the conversation.

"I just do, okay?" Jungkook snapped.

"Don't snap at Seokjin. And as a matter of fact, I do know him," Namjoon said.

"Can you introduce him to me?" Jungkook asked eagerly.

"What's in it for me?" Namjoon asked teasingly.

"I can buy you lunch for like two days," Jungkook offered.

"Deal," Namjoon nodded, and reached out to shake Jungkook's hand.

"Fuck yeah," Jungkook said, followed by Jimin's voice saying "don't say "fuck" at lunch".

-

The next day during lunch, Namjoon and Seokjin showed up to the table with some guy with dyed brown hair and a beautiful box smile in tow. Jungkook looked up at them with a mouth full of food.

"Who's this?" Jungkook asked, not bothering to swallow his food before talking.

"Jungkook, this is Kim Taehyung," Namjoon introduced.

Jungkook swallowed all his food in one gulp and tried his best to smile

"Hi," he said, turning on his ultimate charm.

"What up, man?" Taehyung asked.

"Hard dicks and airplanes," Jungkook said on reflex, mentally and physically slapping himself for saying that as an introduction.

Taehyung, though, laughed a little before asking, "So the hyungs here said you wanted to meet me?"

Jungkook nodded.

"Why?" Taehyung asked, taking Jimin's boyfriend Yoongi's spot across from Taehyung at the table.

"I dunno. I guess you had me at 'Turn Up'," Jungkook shrugged.

Taehyung smirked and asked, "You heard that?"

"Yeah. The whole school heard that. What was that about, anyway?" Jungkook asked.

"Had to prove to these teachers that just because we're in school, it doesn't meant we can't turn the fuck up," Taehyung explained, leaning back in the chair and propping his feet on the chair where Hoseok usually sat but he was off God knows where doing God knows what.

Jungkook laughed. "Makes sense. I try to turn up in class all the time but Jimin is a dumb twat and never lets me."

"Jimin is a what now?" Jimin asked, pulling a sleepy Yoongi to the table.

Yoongi stopped immediately when he noticed Taehyung in his spot, shrugged, and then sat in another seat and immediately fell asleep.

"I said 'Jimin is a beautiful angel and I'm so lucky to have him in my life'," Jungkook said, batting his eyelashes at Jimin.

"Don't you forget it," Jimin said, sitting down next to Yoongi and trying to get him to wake up.

"Hey, Yoongi hyung, when are you going to drop your mixtape?" Taehyung asked him, poking him in the ear.

"The day you stop styling your hair like a bicurious middle school girl," Yoongi snapped.

Taehyung laughed and said, "I'll stop when you stop."

Yoongi grumbled something along the lines of "goddammit" or "ham sandwich", Jungkook wasn't really sure.

"Hey, Jungkook. I gotta go, I was supposed to clean the classroom during lunch today, oops. But I really like talking to you, so give me a call sometime," Taehyung said, turning to walk away.

"Hey, I kind of need your phone number if I'm going to call you," Jungkook said.

"I don't have a phone, so you're literally going to have to call out my name if you want to find me," Taehyung said.

"What the fuck," Jungkook said more than asked.

"How many times have I told you not to say "fuck" during school?" Jimin reprimanded.

Jungkook and Taehyung ignored him.

"Just like make a bird noise or call name or something and I'll come," Taehyung said vaguely before shrugging and walking way.

Jungkook shook his head and asked his heart just what the fuck he was getting himself into.

-

Two days later, after school, Jungkook tried to give calling Taehyung a try. He stood in the middle of the hallway, cupped his hands over his mouth, and yelled, "Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung popped out of fucking nowhere (meaning the boys' bathroom) and asked, "You called?"

"Holy shit, that actually worked," Jungkook said in amazement.

Taehyung smiled, revealing that perfect box smile full of beautifully white teeth. Jungkook really didn't know what to think about the way his heart skipped a beat when Taehyung smiled, so he passed it off as gas and ignored it.

"So why did you call me?" Taehyung asked.

"To see if you wanted to hang out this afternoon?" Jungkook asked, biting his lip and lookin' all cute.

"Just the two of us?" Taehyung asked skeptically.

"Yeah. I mean, Hoseok hyung is probably off somewhere being nice to someone, I think Namjoon hyung and Seokjin hyung are fucking in a janitor's closet, and I overheard Yoongi hyung and Jimin making plans to not work on the mixtape today. So that just leaves me and you," Jungkook said, the back of his neck turning a little red.

"Am I your back-up friend?" Taehyung asked, feigning offense.

"No! No no no no, don't think that. I just want to get to know you better, but those guys usually drag me off before I can get the chance to call you. You should really get a phone, by the way," Jungkook said quickly.

"I do have a phone. I just wanted to see if you'd actully stand in the middle of the hallway and call out to me," Taehyung smirked.

"You're kind of a jackass, hyung," Jungkook deadpanned.

"But I'm your jackass, or at least I am for the afternoon. So what do you want to do?" Taehyung asked.

"I have video games and Netflix at my house," Jungkook shrugged.

"Will there be snacks?" Taehyung asked.

"There can be," Jungkook nodded.

Taehyung linked his arm together with Jungkook's. Jungkook once again ignored the way his dumb heart skipped a dumb beat.

"Dude, you had me with the possibility of snacks. Let's go turn the fuck up," Taehyung said, and then proceeded to drag Jungkook to Jungkook's own house in the complete opposite direction.

-

In the coming weeks, Taehyung kind of intergrated himself into the group without anyone really noticing. It was just like, bam, Taehyung, and everything was great. The guys all really liked Taehyung, except for Yoongi, but everyone knew that Yoongi was really only in it for Jimin. (And they knew that Yoongi didn't have to like them for them to know that he loved them all). 

It didn't take long for the other guys, minus Taehyung, to notice Jungkook's little kokoro going "doki-doki" whenever Taehyung was around. And they liked to tease the fuck out of Jungkook for it.

"Jungkook, stop making heart-eyes at Taehyung. I'm trying to eat," Hoseok said one day after Taehyung had gotten up from the lunch table to buy food.

"I'm not doing that," Jungkook grumbled.

"Please, I can hear your heart beating for him even when I'm asleep," Yoongi spoke up.

"I think it's cute,'' Jimin squealed, prompting Yoongi to pet him on the head as if he were the cutest puppy in the whole gosh dang world.

"I think it's cute, too. I like Taehyung, and I want our little Kookie to be happy," Seokjin drawled.

"Hey, Jungkook. If you do finally grow some balls and ask Taehung out, just be sure not to end up like them," Yoongi said, pointing disdainfully at Namjoon and Seokjin.

"What's wrong with being us?" Namjoon asked.

"Please. You guys have fucked in almost every single classroom and janitor's closet in this school," Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"Like you and Jimin are any better," Namjoon countered.

"What Jimin and I have is innocent," Yoongi snapped, causing Jungkook to snort milk through his nose and Seokjin had to excuse himself to go the bathroom before he pissed himself from laughing.

"Fuck you guys," Jimin pouted.

"Hey, how many times have I told you not to say "fuck" in school, Jimin?" Jungkook scolded.

Jimin glared at him and thumped him right in the eyebrow.

"I deserved that," Jungkook relented, and Seokjin returned and sat back down.

"But seriously, though. When are you going to tell Taehyung that you want to jump onto his dick and ride it like the carousel outside of a 1980's Piggly-Wiggly?" Hoseok asked, causing Jungkook to spit his milk all over Yoongi and Seokjin had to excuse himself again.

"I'm not going to say that. But I am going to ask him out...someday. And when I do, I'll go from Jungkook to Jungkool," Jungkook said, signalling the table to burst into laughter.

"You'll be cool around the same time Yoongi drops the mix tape," Hoseok said.

Yoongi tried to swing at Hoseok, missed, and hit Jimin's empty apple juice bottle instead.

"I'll just name the juice bottle Hoseok and pretend it was you," Yoongi told Hoseok,and then proceeded to go to sleep.

Taehyung chose that moment to come back with his food.

"Kookie, why do you look so mad?" he asked.

"I'm not mad," Jungkook said, pissed off at the way his stomach turned into a Russian gymnast and started doing impossible flips when Taehyung called him "Kookie".

"You look mad," Taehyung pried.

"He's not mad. He's just got a case of the love bug," Jimin said, sickingly sweet.

"Oh. Do I know her?" Taehyung asked.

"I think you know the person pretty well," Namjoon said, and Jungkook kicked him from underneath the table.

"Who is it, then? Are they hot?" Taehyung asked.

"Pretty cute," Seokjin answered.

"Wait, Kookie, why do they know who you like and I don't? I thought we were friends," Taehyung pouted.

"It's because he likes you, dumbass," camed Yoongi's muffled voice.

"Hyung!" Jungkook yelled, looking at Jimin to get him to do something about it.

"Baby, no," Jimin said disinterestedly.

Jungkook hissed as Taehyung looked at him in surprise.

"Is it true, Kookie?" he asked.

Jungkook nodded.

"I'm really flattered that you like me, but I thik you might want to talk to Seokjin hyung," Taehyung said, his face dead-serious.

"Why?" Jungkook asked, confused.

"Because he called me 'pretty cute'," Taehyung said, breaking out into a dangerously handsome grin.

Jungkook broke into a smile.

"So when are you going to turn into Jungkool?" Yoongi asked.

Jungkook ignored him in favor of flashing his winning smile at Taehyung.

"Hyung, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend and leaving Hoseok hyung as the only single member of the group?" Jungkook asked, causing Hoseok to throw a piece of bread at him.

Taehyung looked at him for a minute, broke into a shit-eating grin, nodded and said, "Turn up".

-

Six months later, Jungkook and Taehyung were still going strong. Jimin and Yoongi were still together, Namjoon and Seokjin were still having sex in random places (they ended up christening Jungkook's kitchen counter with their passionate love), and Hoseok had started seeing this really pretty girl with huge boobs, and she was really nice and liked to bring cookies for everyone.

Jungkook had to owe it to Yoongi for confessing for him, too, because he probably would have never done it on his own, but now he has Taehyung thanks to him, and it's great, because Jungkook loves Taehyung more than Hoseok's girlfriend's homemade cookies, which is saying a lot. Having Taehyung in his life wasd good for him, it was the most right as he had ever felt, and when class was too boring to handle or Jimin was back to his dumb twat ways, Jungkook knew that Taehyung would be waiting for him, and woukd swoop right in to make it better. (Also, Taehyung was a hella good kisser, hands down an A++++, bravo).

Yoongi finally did drop that mixtape, by the way. He knew he wasn't going to get it done himself, so he got his friends to help. Namjoon did a couple of songs (with Seokjin singing the hook, natch), and Yoongi did a few solo songs of his own. He collabed with Namjoon and Hoseok on a few songs, and Jimin decided to pop in out of every track with random ass high notes. And in case you're wondering, Jungkook and Taehyung got to do their own track, too. It was called "Turn up" (feat. Yoongi), and the main lyrics were "Turn up!" and "Get the fuck out of my studio".

All in all, Jungkook and Taehyung were always around to love each other, take care of each other, and make sure that they both knew that even though life would throw them challenges, it didn't mean that they couldn't turn the fuck up.

**Author's Note:**

> alright so for fun i decided to include what i think should be the song titles for this mix-tape right here in the end notes okay
> 
> 1\. My Version of Eyes Nose Lips Was Way Better Than Taeyang's- by Yoongi feat. Jimin  
> 2\. Seokjin This Is Not the Time or the Place to Grab My Ass- by Namjoon feat. Seokjin  
> 3\. Boobs are Great- by Hoseok (solo track)  
> 4\. Turn Up- by Taehyung and Jungkook feat. Yoongi  
> 5\. Don't Say "Fuck" in School- by Yoongi feat. Jimin  
> 6\. Bad Boys- by Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok  
> 7\. I Wonder How Those Janitor's Closets Must Feel- by everyone except Namjoon and Seokjin  
> 8\. Bulletproof Vest- by Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok  
> 9\. Get Serious or Yoongi's Going to Kill Us- by Namjoon feat Seokjin and Hoseok  
> 10\. Turn Up Part II- by Everyone
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy the not-mixtape
> 
> prob not tho


End file.
